In Love with My childhood Friend
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Lucy is a good friend of Cobra's ever since she was a little girl. Lucy has been confused and deep in thought, while Cobra is avoiding Lucy to sort some feelings. What are the results after finally confessing? Please R&R F&F please! CoLu one-shot! Sorry bad summary!


**Hey everyone! Wanted to make a quick Colu! CoLu! Yes So here we go! one-shot! **

**Mikey-nii: Disclaimer: Yadi-san don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I attend Fiore High, down in the south of Fiore. I really am sick of it though. For only one reason that I would have to consider my own fault. You see everyday I struggle with being beaten up by others. Whether they be younger or older than me. I hate my life thanks to them. And I can't do anything about it. I wish I could. I really did. There's a large problem, and I can't do anything about it. I guess its completely useless now to do talk to others.

I would try to talk to Natsu about my problems, but I can't ever get near him, thanks to his fan club that's lead by his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss that seems to hate me even more now a days. There is Gajeel, but I need to talk to him privately, and Levy is always there to kinda block him away from anyone. Even me, her best friend, or at this point, her seems to occupy most of Jellal time, so I can't talk to her. I wish I just could talk to someone. Gray is always protected by Juvia so its impossible. Then theirs Laxus, but he just has Mirajane, their dating so I'm not sure if my problems will help them in life, so I've isolated myself from them. Then theirs Sting, Hibiki, and Loki. Honestly their playboys so they tend to try to flirt with me as much as they can. Which never works out. Rogue, well, he is the ideal person to talk to, but Yukino seems to be protective, so I always have to stay away from him, unless he's the one coming to me.

So that leaves me with my childhood friend, Cobra. He knows my situations at times, but recently, he's skipping classes whenever I'm inside. I guess he's been avoiding me. Midnight tells me, its because he's going through some difficult times with some emotions, and that he needs some time alone, but I'm not sure. I'm worried about my best friend. And I honestly don't know what to do.

I wish I could talk to some one, but I guess I can't, I should get to school then.

I got ready for school and left my house. It wasn't like the other one that I lived in. I use to live in this large mansion with my father and mother. But after my mother had died, my father had become meaner, and stricter, and didn't allow me to hang out with Cobra. Those days were so devastating. Then, a few days after I had thought I was going to be locked up in that mansion, with my father, Cobra sneaked into my house.

That night Cobra had an idea, that I should no longer stay there. Of course I had the same thought as he did, but the problem was, How? I mean, I had to be extra quiet to escape for fresh air. How was I to escape. Well that was only solved that very night.

Cobra had told me something that was going to help me escape.

"I'll wait till midnight, and then I'll sneak you out so that we no longer have to stay here. Plus, you won't have to worry about skipping school. There's a school I attend to, it's noisy, but I know you'll fit in pretty well. You are that type of girl after all." Was all he said. I looked at him in aw. I knew that he could read me like a book. And knew that I had always been the type to worry over someone.

"As usual, you always know what I'm thinking as always. Alright, then I'll wait." I say showing a smile on my face. I was really happy that I finally got to escape that day. I was getting tired of that place, its always so dull, and I was always bored, and never allowed to leave the house. Or at least after Mother died. I was always sad when I remembered how she passed.

"Well, get your stuff packed, we'll be leaving soon. It's 9:00pm." He said, I nodded and was getting read to leave that night. I remembered that I had grabbed my clothing that I knew I was going to need, I grabbed all the money that I had earned. I grabbed the diary and pen that I had, and a few photos that I had kept close to me for so long. I smiled as I grabbed them. After a while, I had quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to my father, telling he I loved him, but I couldn't stay in a place where I had felt like I had been in a prison for a few months.

Then Cobra had came to my rescue that night and let me escaped. At last! Though the night had not ended in such a simple ending. Rather it was an extremely long night, and now that I think about it, I don't regret coming to this school! It was a lot of fun, even though, the events after me escaping with Cobra, still wander. Was it okay? Should that have not happened?

That was the only thing that I had in my mind. I didn't really care much of anything else. Not of the teachers, not of the other students. Yet the only thing in my mind was Cobra, and that very night.

I was in the class already. I unconsciously walked in and without thinking I sat where I usually sit and thought of the events of the night. The teacher paid no attention to me, nor I to the teacher.

The entire day, that's all I thought of. The teachers all didn't really mind me spacing out, since it was something that happened with every now and then. They knew of my situation.

Right about the last class before I had lunch, I had looked beside me and saw, for a very long time of not seeing him, Cobra. Right when class was over I was going to greet him. Yet, I couldn't because he suddenly grabbed my wrist, leaving my materials in the class. He ran up and ahead, but still pulled me in tow.

I didn't say anything, I just looked at his back, still in shock. We ran up the stairs. I knew these stairs, they were to the roof of the school. He pulled me away, but we passed so many students who were looking at us oddly, yet continued as if we weren't there afterwards. I knew why though. Because Cobra, the *Banchou of Fiore High. I still question his actions.

Once we reached the top and made it to the roof, he pulled me into the roof and locked the door behind us. He dragged me into a hug. I tried to look at him in the face. However, due to his tight grip around me, I couldn't move as much as I wanted to. Yet my hands were free to move. I hugged him back, but still confused.

"Cobr-" I tried saying, after catching my breath, but only interrupted by his mouth. he began to kiss me passionately. So slowly and softly. I loved it, and I kissed him back. This reminded me of back then. His lips were the same, but he seemed to have been better.

We separated for air. I had a deep blush on my face, I could tell, I tried to duck and hide into him, but I couldn't. Cobra grabbed onto my face tenderly and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Lucy," He began. " I love so much, I have for years, for so long that you couldn't even imagine. And that night I helped you escape, Made me realize that I did. And right after that, when we kissed that night, it was something that I didn't ever want to forget, and I still remember it. I love you Lucy. And I don't want you to leave my side. Ever. Lucy, I love you so much. Do you love me?"

I looked at him in the face, With wide eyes staring at him. I blush a deep red. Even though I was speechless, and I could not say a single response because I might have squealed like a 2 year old girl. I simply nodded. I stared at him. The redder I got. He looked at me oddly, did he not see my reply of accepting it.

"C-c-c-cobra I l-l-love y-y-y-y-ou too." I whispered, trying to hide the squealing 2-year-old from inside of me. Though, some of it showed off.

"Your Trying to hide your voice aren't you Lu~." He said. I smiled, he knew me so well! I nodded. I Ducked under and hugged him. He hugged me back. I could tell he had a smirk on his face. I blushed even harder. I cooled down after a few moments of hugging him. I separated and he suddenly kissed me again. After a while, we separated as I felt that I lost my breath. I smiled happily. I couldn't help it! My heart was beating rapidly, even after those kisses. I looked at him in the eyes. I could tell that he had a blush on his face. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you blush since that night! Remember? We were running and we suddenly reached your head quarters and then, when you leaned down to kiss me, which you succeeded in doing, We separated, and blushed deeply. I still remember. But not only that, when we-" He stopped me with another kiss. I smiled into his kiss, I could feel him get a smirk on his face. We separated once more.

"I remember, you don't have to say it out loud okay." He said, hugging me closely. I knew he was blushing. His chin laid peacefully on the top of my head. I inhaled his mesmerizing scent that always driving me crazy happy. I heard him chuckle.

"So you like the way I smell Lu~" He said smoothly, almost teasingly. "I never knew that my Lovely innocent Lu~ is such a little Pervert~."

I simply blushed. I fidgeted under him. I whispered "Well...I always loved you deep down...and I just noticed these small things..."

I could feel him put his head in front of mine, and I saw a blush appear with a cute face. I couldn't help but to blush and giggle. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I think we should skip our classes and enjoy ourselves here." He said with a smirk on his face. I pushed him away.

"No. Even though you are the Banchou and you like doing that type of things, I still want to go to class!" I say.

"Oh really, even after I do this?" He began to kiss me, but this time, we kissed longer, and he became rougher after moments, he did something he hadn't done before. Asking an entrance. I accepted though. I felt his tongue, swirl and twist along with mine. I blushed a deeper red. It felt so good. I felt his hand travel around my body. He moved by my sides. My mind became slightly dizzy. I couldn't really breath that well. Once he let my mouth go from his, I went to my neck and left soft kisses. I blushed. But pushed him away slightly.

"Cobra, we're in school, we can't be doing things like that!" I whispered harshly. He pushed himself to hug me and leave my neck exposed, but trapped my hands so that I couldn't escape from his hold. I felt him leave soft kisses on my neck. I heard him groan slightly. I moaned very little as he left kisses trailing upward to my ears. I could hear his breathing, but I heard something else that made me shiver.

"Lu~ Should we continue, you'll have to moan very loudly, and cry out my name when you call for me." He was only teasing, I knew.

"Cobra, even though we're Seniors, we shouldn't be doing things like this! And we should get to class. I don't want to be skipping!" I said, blushing.

"Oh, come on Lu~, I really want to enjoy my time being with you! You know you'll be busy with everyone else!" He groaned into my ear, as he teasingly nibbled on it.

"It's not going to be that bad! Relax, I'll be with you after school! And we live in the same house, for years now, so we'll be seeing each other every morning and night." I said. He began to pout. I was so cute. I was let free of his tight grasp. I grabbed onto his cheeks and played with them. His facial expressions were really cute. I brushed his bangs that covered part of his face.

"Fine," He began "but I'll only let go because we're at school. Once We're home together, you know since I have a little business with the gang, I'm going to give you punishment. And I know your going to be enjoying it." I blushed, Did he really just say that! "Oh, you might not be able to walk very well tomorrow. Remember that alright, I want you prepared for that." I blushed even harder. I thought of the entire sentence and began to imagine things.

"Erik!" A pout came to my face. He looked at me with a deep blush. YES! HA! I celebrated in my mind. Well, I didn't anymore after he leaned to kiss me.

"Say my real name again and I might go out of control Lu~. So wait for tonight~" He whispered into my ear. I just dug my own grave didn't I...

"Fine Co-chan." I said he blushed again. How sensitive is he to the nicknames I give him?

"Lu~ Just call me Cobra in school, I don't want to lose control over my body in school~." H said, hugging me tightly. I smiled. He's so cute!

"Okay, Maroon-kun!" I said. I walked away from him and towards the door. Though, the moment that I was trying to open the door I couldn't. I heard a jingle behind me. He had the key.

"Cobra-kun! Could I get the key~! Please~!" I said sweetly.

"Not until you stop calling me by those names until tonight in bed! Or on the floor, or on the couch!" **(AN: JUST HOW DIRTY ARE YOU GOING TO GET COBRA! O.o)** I blushed deeply.

"Fine! Come on! We have to go to class now! I don't want to be late to meet with everyone!" I pouted. He grabbed my hand and wrapped our fingers together. This reminded me of the time we were younger and we'd hold hands and we'd run around. I looked at him, blushing slightly, we walked down the stairs, and saw my friends looking worried and scared. I smiled. Cobra walked beside me and then grabbed me by the waist.

"Uh...Hi guys!" I said nervously. They all looked at me worriedly. As if I was in danger.

"Luce! Where have you been! We've been worried sick!" Yelled Natsu, who ran to me and tried to hug me. However Cobra had to step in and grab his forehead and push Natsu back and away from me. I had a small smile on my face, while Cobra was looking at Natsu with a glare.

"Get any closer to my Lu, and I'll kill you, got that!" He said angrily. Natsu looked at him with a heavy glare.

"There's no way I'm staying away from my best friend!" Yelled Natsu.

"You better stay away from my girlfriend Natsu, I ain't letting you touch her, you got that!" He replied. Staring at Natsu dead in the eyes.

All the boys in my gang and Natsu, had looked at us with confusion. "Girlfriend?"

All the girls seemed to understand what I had been doing with Cobra and giggled slightly. They had a smile on their faces. Cobra had let go of my hand and put then in his pocket, only to make him look more intimidating. The girls went to me and all crowded around me and started to ask questions. Some of them congratulated me. I said my thanks and looked over to Cobra, who seemed to have half the mind to beat the crap out of Natsu and the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that Natsu?" He was the basic leader of the group.

"Yeah, that's our Luce, not yours! Lucy is in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth! Not Oracion Seis Reborn!" Natsu yelled, I had been grabbed by the arm and pulled toward Natsu. Then, the Oracion Seis members had suddnely walked in with out me noticing and pulled me away from him and tugged me away, It was Midnight.

"Like hell she's a Fairy Tail and Sabertooth member! She's a Oracion Seis!" He yelled.

Gray and Natsu pulled me back. "Like hell!"

Midnight and Angel pulled me back. "She's ours!"

Then Rogue and Sting came in. "She's ours!"

Then everyone in Oracion Seis had been tugging me except for Cobra, who was a little lost.

Then all the boys in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth came in. Oh Boy. "No! She's ours!"

A huge Tug of war had begun. "Your both wrong!" Finally speaking up, Cobra was going to end this at last.

Cobra suddenly grabbed my waist and grabbed me into a hug. He suddenly pushed his lips into mine and he kissed me passionately. Everyone had looked at us like we were crazy.

"She's mine!" He hugged me after separating from the kiss. He Didn't let me move, and I was stuck like that. I could feel other students looking at us.

"And if anyone goes near her and start to try to flirt with her, I will, personally kick your ass. Got that! That goes to everyone!" He said. The other students flinched. Team Natsu seemed to understand.

"Cobra, you don't have to be that protective! Their my nakama." I whispered. He sighed and looked away from me with a slight blush.

"Fine..." He said.

"Yay!" I said hugging him.

I ran to hug everyone else. "Uh, Luce, were-" started Natsu.

I interrupted him. "Guys, I'm your Nakama, I get to hug you guys all I want!"

"Alright! Luce is in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!" Yelled Natsu who was over joyed. But I saw, Oracion Seis seem sad.

"Oracion Seis, your also my nakama!" I separated myself from Fairy Tail and Sabertoothand grabbed the hands of each Oracion Seis member.

I giggled. I had everyone around me, all My Nakama. Every single one of them.

Cobra had grabbed my waist and kissed my neck softly. Nuzzling into my neck. I now knew what he meant earlier. Everyone was really happy and talking to each other, making new Nalama...

"I love you Lu~" Whispered Cobra into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too, Cobra-kun."

**The End**

* * *

**SO! That's the end of the CoLu one-shot! **

**Mikey-nii: That took so long! **

**Me: Well sorry! I love CoLu so much that I love writing so much of it! BTW sorry if I had grammar and spelling mistakes!**

**Mikey-nii: *sigh* Your an idiot...**

**Me: Shut up! I tried my best! Anyway! I'm actually working on one-shots at the moment, and not really like chapters to the other stories. **

**Mikey-nii: Yeah, anyway! See you all some other time! **

**Me: Yup! Meet you next time! Janee~!**

**Yadi and Mikey-nii out! **

**ALMOST FORGOT! **

***Banchou- For those who don't know, the boss of a delinquent gang, or group. So in in other words, the boss or Leader. If you've read Oresama Teacher, then you know what I mean. **

**So in other words, Cobra, is the Leader of Oracion Seis Reborn. Even though, that would normally be Brain, or Midnight mainly. I thought that it would make Cobra look cooler. **


End file.
